NPC Enemies
In PvE mission players are fighting AI controlled Blackwood soldiers. There are several distinct types of enemies that can be encountered. Certain enemies will never appear in easy missions and the enemies in more difficult missions will have more hit points and armor. Normal Enemies Assault= *Assault – Blackwood soldier armed with an assault rifle. Tactics for fighting these soldiers depends on a player class. While being the lowest rank they are armed with automatic weapons so use plenty of cover and be careful to not let them get too close to spray you. |-| CQB= *CQB – equipped with advanced armor and armed with a shotgun. It is best to neutralize these enemies at the distance. Do not get knocked down while a CQB is nearby they will go to whoever is down and shoot them in the head with their shotgun if you have to choose who to take out first between the Shielder and the CQB always go for the CQB. |-| Sniper= *Sniper – equipped with high powered, long-range, high accuracy rifle. Usually snipers take position on high grounds (rooftops, upper store windows, balconies) and rarely change position. In most case the best tactics against snipers is good use of cover and use of high accuracy long range weapons (for medic and engineer that means sidearms) |-| Demoman= * Demoman – equipped with rocket launchers these enemies are capable of delivering heavy damage at once. Generally Demomen take position on high grounds. They have very slow rate of fire however allowing player snipers to take them down or team to close in for the kill. At long ranges the demoman uses a rocket launcher but if a player approches him he takes out a pistol. |-| Shielder= * Shielder – equipped with ballistic shields these soldiers are nearly invulnerable to direct attack.Their armament consists of a handgun which they use by leaning out from behind the shield and a baton which they use in close quarters after knocking opponent down with a shield bash.The best tactics against these soldiers is to flank them thus bypassing the shield.If a soldier is knocked down by a shield trooper his teammates should attempt to rescue him as soon as possible as baton attack is continuous and the victim will have no chance to retaliate. If forced into direct confrontation with one of these soldiers attempt to aim at the exposed body parts (shoulder, feet) which might slowdown or even stagger them allowing player to deliver killing shot. You may also hit with the butt of your gun as this can stagger them and cause them to drop to the floor, however if not timed right you will get knocked down. If no one is near a shielder they will then peak out their heads and fire from their pistols. |-| Spec-Ops= * Spec-Ops – elite Blackwood soldiers armed with powerful and accurate Tavor TAR-21 rifles. These soldiers’ weapons are equipped with laser sights and can often be identified by player by the red glare in their field of vision. Once such opponent is identified it is best to dispatch it quickly. These soldiers try to aim for the head and can quickly deplete your armor and attack your health directly. Advanced Enemies These enemies usually only appear on Survival Missions, but may also appear on Africa PvE Missions. Patroller= *'Patroller' – Improved version of the Assault. Uses the RPK Machine Gun. Can also use the COLT Python Elite pistol. |-| Marksman= *'Marksman' – Improved version of the Sniper. Uses the RPK Machine Gun as its main weapon. Uses the COLT Python Elite if any players get too close. |-| Commando= *'Commando' – Improved version of the Demoman. Can shoot up to four rockets in a quick succession before reloading. Has the COLT Python Elite as a backup weapon. |-| Shield Gunner= *Shield Gunner - improved version of the Shielder that uses Mini Uzi. Unlike the shielders, they prefer to shoot from afar instead of rushing to knock down players. |-| Security Guard= *Security Guard - enemies armed with baton. They can't knock down players like shielders but deal more damage. |-| Militia= *Militia - Melee soldier that uses a KA-BAR Kukri Machete. Bosses Heavy Gunner= *Heavy Gunner (Juggernaut) – essentially has a power armor system impervious to all small arms fire, and powerful enough to utilize rotating barrels machine gun. This armor and firepower however comes at a price of mobility. Defeating juggernaut requires flanking it and hitting a power unit on its back. Additionally occasionally the heavy gunner needs to reload his machine gun giving players a window of opportunity to leave cover and attack at melee and point blank range. Another way to deal great damage to him is to shock him with a defibrillator. It doesn't matter from where, it could be used against him either from front or back. |-| Mech 2300= * Mech 2300 (PBM Thunder - Piloted Battle Machine Thunder) '– essentially a piloted giant combat robot armed with rockets and heavy machineguns. Taking down Thunder is a two stage process. First players have to damage opponents primary defense system sufficiently which will cause mech to power down briefly, then using this window of opportunity players have to damage a power unit on top of the cockpit. Once mech is powered again the process will have to be repeated. SA-16 missiles will be provided in the mission, however Thunder powers down only for a few seconds, coordination between squadmates is essential, at least one soldier should have SA-16 equiped and be ready to fire the moment mech powers down. |-| KA-50= * KA-50 – a single-seat attack helicopter and currently the only Blackwood air unit currently in the game. The gunship is very mobile, heavily armored and possesses impressive firepower. Destroying it involves using SA-16 missiles provided in the mission which can be used by any class. It takes however a number of hits and KA-50 remains on the move making it hard to hit. It is possible however to catch the gunship hovering for a short periods of time giving the player opportunity for a good shot. |-| *'XM312 Machine Gun – stationary machine guns with considerable firepower which may also have a protective shield for the gunner. These emplacements can be manned by most Blackwood troopers and even once the gunner is killed can be reactivated by another trooper. Machine guns with a shield are vulnerable to flanking. If flanking is problematic – grenades or sniper fire are viable options. It can only be used by Assaults and CQBs, or Spec-Ops in some missions. *Cyborgs - Cyborgs are enemies in the survival missions Darkness and Anubis. *Turrets - Turrets are enemies in the survival missions Volcano and Anubis.